


A Round of Velocity

by searider_Falcon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e1 Night, F/M, Janeway is a competitive beast woman, Sporty smut, Why didn't we see this in the show?!?!, but we all love it - C especially.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searider_Falcon/pseuds/searider_Falcon
Summary: Chakotay convinces Janeway to join him on the holodeck for a round of Velocity





	A Round of Velocity

**Author's Note:**

> In the episode, "Night" Chakotay tries to pry Janeway out of her quarters by challenging her to a game of Velocity. Apparently they spend time together on the holodeck, playing sports, and we all missed it. Another opportunity lost by the Voyager's writer room...but that leads to a nasty can of worms. This fic is a "what if Chakotay convinced Janeway to join him...and what happens after that..."

Chakotay entered the darkened quarters after waiting longer than usual for Kathryn Janeway to say, “come in.”

He looked around Kathryn and found her standing by the viewport starting out at the blank vastness of The Void. A region of space where no stars were visible. It was existentially difficult to look out and see nothing. Chakotay wished the journey through The Void would go by quickly but they weren’t even close. They had years still and that was the fastest route.   
Kathryn’s silhouette stood in the corner and Chakotay decided not to get too close. She’d been in a particularly bad mood ever since they entered The Void. Kathryn always had a bit of dark streak, especially when she reflected on her own decisions. Chakotay wished he could help but Kathryn’s stubbornness made any words of comfort difficult for her to hear. So, he delivered his report and waited. Her indifference and self loathing was starting to annoy even him and usually her self destructive tendencies didn't phase him, unless she was in real danger. That intensity was part why he was so attracted to her but now, he was seriously concerned. Even the crew noticed that their captain hadn’t left her quarters for months. 

Rumors began to spread and Chakotay did his best to squash them. No only to help maintain order on the ship but to protect Kathryn’s reputation. It made him angry when he heard the whispers that the captain had cracked and that she wasn’t really running the ship. Kathryn deserved better than that and there were days where Chakotay found it hard not to snap at those crewman who were gossiping. 

After a few moments, his conversation with Kathryn turned to an evaluation of her past decisions. As Chakotay suspected, Kathryn’s deeply held sense of guilt and regret for strandeding them in the Delta quadrant fuelled this bout of angry discourse. Chakotay also suspected that maybe, she was punishing herself out of sadness that he relationship with her fiancé Mark had ended but that was months ago, and she claimed that she was fine. However, The Void made you dwell on topics. He dwelled on Kathryn’s behavior. 

“Kathryn,” said Chakotay trying to be the voice of reason. 

“No, I made the decision for all of us. I stranded us here,” she said, her frustration, guilt, and anger present in her voice. 

“We’ve made a difference in this quadrant. We’ve made a difference with the members of this crew,” Chakotay tried to reassure her. 

“What right did I have to make those choices for any of them?” said Kathryn. 

“The Starfleet crew members knew the risks and the Maquis, well, it’s better than prison or dead,” said Chakotay. 

“Don’t be so sure about that,” said Kathryn as she turned away from him. 

“The choice I made was selfish,” she said, clearly hoping to end the conversation. 

“It was the right call,” said Chakotay “Yes, we’re stuck here but people like B’Elanna and Tom would never had gotten the second chance they had here if they were back home. Harry and Gerron are young and excelling in their positions. How can you think that’s a bad thing? We’ve done a remarkable job.” 

Kathryn didn’t say anything and Chakotay sighed. They stood in silence and Chakotay contemplated a way for him to help lift her spirits. 

“I have three full hours of holodeck time saved up, would you like to join me for a few rounds of Velocity,” he said with a smile. 

Before she could throw out her rejection, Chakotay added, “I can even let you win, like last time.” 

Chakotay suspected that the challenge of who had the superior Velocity skills would do the trick and was pleased to see that it did. She fired up at once. She walked up to him, standing in front of him, hands on her hips. 

“Let me win? I won those matches myself.” she said. 

“Then prove it again. I promise not to go easy on you.” Chakotay said looking down at her with a satisfied smile on his face. 

“Fine,” Kathryn said, retreating to her bedroom, “Meet you in holodeck two in ten minutes.” 

Chakotay wasn’t sure what pleased him more, the fact that he could fire Kathryn up so much that she finally decided to leave her quarters or that he was finally able to spend some time alone with her. It had been months since they did anything together and truthfully, he missed her. It might not be the quiet dinner they usually shared but he didn’t mind some exercise in the holodeck. Not to mention, he always admired the way she looked in her workout clothes. Kathryn’s clothes tended to cling to her when they worked up a particularly good sweat and if his male ego had anything to say about it, he wouldn’t mind seeing her like that again. Chakotay had every intention to not let up during this match. He returned to his quarters and quickly changed into his own workout clothes that he typically wore when playing Velocity. Deliberately choosing blue, the opposite color Kathryn typically wore, which was, of course, command red. 

When he was ready, he found her waiting by the turbolift. Dressed in red, she eyed him as he stood next to her. Her arms crossed and her anger kept in check. As they entered the lift, Chakotay distinctly heard her mumble, “Let me win.”  
As if the idea angered her more. Chakotay was simply amused at her outrage. He always loved her competitive nature. It turned him on more than he would admit to anyone. When the lift stopped, Kathryn led the way to the holodeck and pulled up the Velocity program, punching the control panel a little too harshly. 

The doors to the holodeck opened and Chakotay heard the computer say, “Program running. Enter when ready.”

Chakotay followed Kathryn in and tossed his towel to the floor. It landed beside hers.   
A holographic disc hovered before them. It alternated between a red and blue hue, marking the opposing team colors. Two phasers sat on the floor, ready for them. Kathryn grabbed them and tossed one to Chakotay a little too forcefully. He caught it and setting his phaser to the appropriate setting used in Velocity, Chakotay heard the holodeck doors close behind them. 

“Ready?” he asked Kathryn. 

Kathryn didn’t respond but took her place across the holodeck grid from him. Chakotay smiled and raised his phaser, standing ready. Kathryn did the same. 

“Computer, begin,” said Kathryn. 

Immediately the disc sped around the room. Chakotay sidestepped and angled his phaser at the target. He fired and the disc turned blue indicated he scored a point. Kathryn glared at him as the two of them chased the disc. Kathryn lined up for a shot when Chakotay came beside her. He nudged her with his body and she did the same, steadying herself with her weight against his and fired. The disc turned red. They were tied. It went back and forth, each of them scoring and becoming more aggressive. Chakotay would have found Kathryn's desire to win cute but her aggressive blocks and tactics were making his own competitive edge overpower any affectionate feelings. He was behind by one point and he was starting to get tired. Not tired enough to quit but enough to make his reflexes a little sloppy. He stumbled a little when they collided as Kathryn blocked his recent shot, his phaser fire missed. It was almost an unfair block but Chakotay’s wasn’t going to call foul. Although, he thought, it might distract her enough for him to score a point. 

“Playing dirty, Kathryn?” he asked. 

She shot him a crooked smile, “You can’t even imagine how dirty I can play,” she said.

She smirked at Chakotay’s shocked face but he recovered quickly and took full advantage of her momentary lapse of concentration and fired his phaser at the disc. It turned blue. 

Chakotay leaned in close to Kathryn and whispered in her ear, “Wanna bet?”

It was Chakotay’s turned to smirk as he heard Kathryn gasp softly. He stepped close to her, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and whatever was left of her perfume that hadn’t disappeared by the sweat that glistened on her skin. The disc flew at them and Chakotay intended to block Kathryn as she aimed but she had other ideas. She moved to the left as Chakotay went right. His foot caught hers and he stumbled. Kathryn fired and Chakotay instinctively reached out to grab hold of her for balance. Chakotay’s size overpowered Kathryn and they stumbled to the floor.

The disc turned red. 

Chakotay landed on his back with Kathryn on top of him. They both panted heavily from exertion. Chakotay was sweating, as was Kathryn, her skin glistened with beads of sweat that rolled from down her neck. They stared at each other. Her deep blue eyes drew him in, as they always did. Chakotay knew she was beautiful, but seeing her now, with her face flushed and looking exhilarated, he couldn’t stop the desire her felt for her. He was about to laugh it off, chalking it up to her competitive nature or how she would never serve under him, anything to defuse the situation and draw attention away from the growing tightness in his groin that he was sure she would feel soon. He gave a sheepish grin and she smirked back at him. Then without a word, Kathryn kissed him. It was cautious, yet demanding and firm at the same time. Chakotay didn’t have time to respond before it was over. She climbed off him and stood up. 

She smirked again and said, “Your move, Commander.” 

Chakotay stood up, fast. Kathryn turned her back to him and started to walk away evidently pleased with herself. Chakotay spun her around and backed her up against the closet wall. He kissed her hard, surprised that she didn’t seem to mind his roughness. She kissed him back, her fingers gripping his hair as her back was slammed against the wall. Her phaser fell to the floor. Chakotay dropped his, as Kathryn’s tongue pushed into his mouth. Kathryn slid her hands down his chest and Chakotay moaned. Her hands slid lower and lower. He ground his hips into hers which generated a gasp of surprise from Kathryn. Chakotay was thrilled that she seemed pleased that he was so turned on. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and ripped it over his head. They took the few seconds it took for his shirt to hit the floor to catch their breath. Kathryn ran her hands all over his chest and shoulders and down his biceps. Her hands set his skin on fire. Chakotay let his own hands run all over her body, feeling her skin and her strong muscles. He kissed Kathryn with an urgency that matched hers. She moaned as Chakotay grabbed her breast, kneading it with his fingers. For a split second Chakotay couldn’t believe he was able to touch her like that. Kathryn moaned louder as Chakotay kissed her jawline to reach her neck. He focused on a spot that got a particularly strong response from Kathryn and she tilted her head back to give him more access. 

Soon, that wasn’t enough for her and Kathryn’s hands started to creep lower. Then came to rest at the waistband of his shorts. Chakotay groaned as he kissed her full lips again. She cupped him through his shorts and any doubts at how far she wanted to take their distraction vanished from his mind. Kathryn reached inside his shorts and stroked him and he moaned into her mouth. He grabbed at her workout pants and panties and roughly pulled them down. She seemed grateful at his impatience. Kathryn tugged at his shorts. She had a difficult time lowering them but Chakotay couldn’t wait for her. He lifted her up and taking the hint, Kathryn wrapped her legs around his waist. She clung to Chakotay’s shoulders and Chakotay broke their kiss, staring into her eyes as he thrust a finger inside her. 

Her eyes bore into his as he worked her, adding more fingers, and stroking her with his thumb. Chakotay held tightly to her thigh as he tried to make her come with only his fingers. He knew she was close. Her head fell back against the wall, her mouth open in an “o” of surprise. Chakotay felt her muscles contract around his fingers and he grinned wickedly at her as she came gasping and sighing in a way that would haunt his dreams for years. Panting with his own desire, Chakotay watched Kathryn come down from her moment of bliss. He kissed her quickly, letting her catch her breath and with his face close to hers. Chakotay pulled himself from his shorts. She clutched his shoulders, never taking her eyes off of his, as Chakotay thrust into her. Kathryn gasped loudly and Chakotay groaned. He could feel her hot breath on his face. He kissed her softly, his lips feather light against hers, as he allow her time to adjust. Kathryn wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. Chakotay felt one of her hands clutch his shoulder and the other ran through the hair at the back of his head. Chakotay groaned and let his head drop to her shoulder. He kissed her neck as he thrust into her; gently at first then gradually picking up the pace. Chakotay heard her breathe, “yes” as he thrust harder. He vaguely heard the computer state, “thirty-seconds” marking the end of the match. Kathryn pulled his head up to hers and kissed him. Her tongue battled with his and Chakotay groaned and thrust faster; keeping his movements, strong, long and hard, as she seemed to like that. 

Her fingernails dug into his skin and Kathryn gasped,“More.”

Chakotay obliged and thrust up hard. 

Kathryn cried out, “Yes! Chakotay, yes.”

Chakotay lost it. He pounded her, making her jerk slightly against him as he slammed into her, grinding his hips to hers with every thrust. He grunted as he pounded fast, thruster harder. He couldn’t get enough. It was so hot, so rough, he seemed to grow bigger at the thought of them fucking against the wall. 

“Yes, yes, Ohhhh, Chakotay, yes. Like that,” Kathryn chanted. 

Chakotay felt her muscles clench around him and Kathryn’s head fell back against the wall again. Her mouth open, moaning and gasping as she came. A dozen thrusts later, Chakotay followed her. He let loud a loud grunt as he thrust a final time, pushing himself as deep inside her as he could before spilling his seed into her. He groaned as his head fell to the crook of her neck. As they panted to catch their breath, Chakotay slipped out of here and they slid down the wall. Chakotay held her tightly, resting on his knees. Kathryn rubbed his back. 

“Time elapsed. Final point: Janeway. Winner: Janeway.” 

Kathryn chuckled. 

“What’s so funny?” Chakotay panted. 

“The computer,” Kathryn said, as her hand came to rest on his bicep, “that as quite a win, wouldn’t you say?” 

Chakotay sighed and nuzzled her neck, kissing her softly. She kissed his temple, then slowly removed herself from his embrace. 

“I need a shower,” Kathryn said.

At first Chakotay was a little stung by the fact that she’d want to wash him off of her so quickly but she smiled at him. Confused, Chakotay watched her dress and raise an eyebrow at his appearance. Chakotay stood on shaking legs, and pulled up his shorts. Kathryn walked to the door. She tossed a look over her shoulder and smirked. 

“Care for a rematch, Commander?” she said. 

She lazily walked out of the holodeck, not bothering to wait for him. 

It took a few seconds for Chakotay to register what she just said. He followed her out and was surprised to find her waiting just outside the door. She laughed at the expression of his face. He was sure he looked completely dumbfounded. Chakotay followed her to the turbolift as if on autopilot. She shot him a sideways glance as they rode to deck 3 and when the turbolift stopped she grabbed his hand and quickly lead him back to her quarters. Chakotay thought a rematch sounded like a good idea.


End file.
